Soul and Maka! Are We Doing This Again?
by FiendedVendetta
Summary: Just sex. No, literally, just sex. I took a break from writing a story with plot to write this. Seriously. Definition of PWP. Enjoy your SoMa smut. Lemon, obviously.


Maka pulled back from Soul's lips, her legs straddling him tightly as the pair grew increasingly more aroused on top of the somewhat sturdy couch. Soul snaked one of his hands from the meister's lower abdomen up to her head and then ran his fingers through her silky, dirty-blond locks that were slightly disheveled. She stared at him, panting, her regular thoughts obscured by human instinct. He brought his lips back to hers; this time, she was hungry for the contact demonstrated through the lustful action. She slithered her tongue into his mouth, between his sharp teeth, and then met his. Her muscle lapped at his in an irresolute manner, each stroke of her tongue against his bring their lips further out then back together again.

Maka adjusted herself further against Soul's body; her womanhood now resting on his prominent arousal, guarded by layers of clothing that were becoming progressively oppressive. She was surprised by just what she could feel of it, even through the clothes.

"Soul…" She spoke upon breaking the kiss.

"Huh…" He said, his mind hazy and growing more and more clouded by lust, especially since he could practically feel her heat radiate over his manhood, even through the clothes. He hardly made eye contact. Maka smirked; his trance-like submission gave her the motivation to perform her next move.

She brought her delicate fingers to his torso and draped them on top of his shoulders. She lightly trailed them down his torso, gingerly caressing him through his shirt. Soul eyed her hands lazily, but continuously. She took her time until she eventually reached the band of his pants. She slid her fingers along it until she found the button, which she proceeded to undo.

Suddenly taking a turn from the languid manner in which she seduced him, Maka shoved her hand into his boxers and instantaneously wrapped her fingers around his further hardening member. He writhed a bit at first, not expecting the contact. She used her other hand to pull his pants and boxers down enough to expose his manhood fully. She stopped straddling him, getting next to him on the couch, hovering over him. Her hand started at the base, squeezing lightly, and then traveled up the shaft. Once she reached the top, she brought her thumb to probe the head, out of which precum was starting to drip. She spread the liquid-like substance, coating him with his own juices. She then continued pumping him, her pace increasing gradually. She then strengthened her grip on his sensitive shaft.

"Ung…Maka…" He groaned, his crimson eyes half-lidded with lust. His hips automatically thrusting his throbbing dick into her hand, striving further for the friction he so desperately craved. Maka chuckled lightly to herself, once again inspired by his automatic adolescent sexual progressions. She bent her head down particularly when he wasn't paying attention but was thoroughly drowned in lust and brought her lips to the tip of his member, opened her mouth, and simply licked him once. As soon as she had done that, she had engulfed a portion of his member within her moist oral cavern.

"Agh! M-Maka! Nnng…" He groaned in an almost whiney manner, his eyes widening in surprise before getting relatively used to the amazing feeling. He laced his fingers within her hair, holding her head in place as she bobbed up and down. She brought her tongue to the sensitive flesh and trailed the wet muscle along his length as she utilized her sucking pressure for all it was worth. It took him all his restraint not to buck his hips into her mouth.

"Uhnn…Maka…I'm going to c-come…" Soul moaned lowly. Maka kept at it for a few more seconds before she stopped abruptly.

"Maka? What the hell?" He said, breathing deeply.

"Nope. Not yet." She said simply, straddling him once again, sitting atop his naked member along its length with her panty-clad womanhood, the heat emanating now considerably more noticeable. She brought him in for another kiss then began moving her hips against his arousal. She moaned into his mouth.

"Fuck, Maka…" He cursed under his breath as they pulled apart, the meister still working her hips against his. He placed his hand on her leg, tracing up her creamy ivory skin until he was at the top of her thigh, where he put his hand up her skirt, found her panty line, and then delved his fingers further to her silky folds. The movement caught Maka off guard, but she continued gyrating her hips, just against the pressure of his fingers instead of his cock.

"Mmm…Soul…" She moaned as he traced his rough fingers along her clit, and then slid a single finger down and into her opening, instantly beginning to pump them in and out of her roughly. She writhed as he curled his finger within her wet walls. He brought his other hand up to pull her panties down, just enough to get them out of the way. He lowered her now naked womanhood above his rock hard member, and then removed his fingers from her, closing the space between their sexes. The entire time she had not ceased grinding, and now she was moving his hardness through her damp folds, but not within her.

"_Fuck_…Maka…p-please…" Soul groaned, grimacing with need and pleasure. She then brought her hips up far enough to meet the tip of his dick with her entrance. She hesitated too long, as Soul began slowly plunging into her heat himself. He shivered as her wet hotness engulfed the sensatory flesh of his manhood. Primitive instinct took over and he increased the rate at which he was pushing inside her, quickly and effectively breaking her barrier. Realizing what he had done, he stopped immediately to make sure she was okay. He looked up to see her face flushed with a red pigment and what seemed to be tears tugging at her eyes as she bit down on her lower lip.

"Maka…are you okay?" He asked.

"…yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She said after hesitation.

"…are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yes. You can move now…" She insisted.

"Oh, yeah." He said, pulling out then sliding back in. "God, Maka…you're so t-tight…" He moaned under her. He could feel her warm wetness dripping around his member inside of her, which became more noticeable with each thrust he made.

"Oh yes, oh yeah, S-Soul…harder…" Maka moaned, thoroughly basking in the feeling of his large cock stretching her walls. Soul couldn't help but laugh a bit at how she sounded like a slut, but nevertheless it also turned him on. He complied and intensified the strength at which he was thrusting up into her, earning louder moans from the dirty-blond. He placed his hands on her hips, further driving her onto his length with his own arm's strength.

After a few more plunges in and out of her wet heat, he adjusted her lower abdomen to a slightly different angle then thrust back into her with more vigor than exerted prior.

"Agh! Soul!" She practically screamed as pleasure began pooling quickly. The sound of his name escaping her lips drove him to pump into her with all of his strength.

"Ung…Maka…I'm gonna-" He groaned before he suddenly released his hot white fluid within her.

"Oh, God…S-Soul…" She moaned as the warm feeling literally filled her and sent her over the edge as well. She leaned on his torso for a moment, both of them panting, before rolling off of his quickly softening member.


End file.
